


one rainy night

by h0neycake



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cozy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0neycake/pseuds/h0neycake
Summary: mulder's up late working on a case about crop circles and missing teenagers.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully were out on a case, staying in some kinda scummy motel together. The rain was beating down on the windows, making a white noise effect in the room. Every other ten minutes or so a clash of thunder could be heard and a flash of lighting would fill up the room. Agent Mulder was up late, on the couch going through a case file, Agent Scully was tucked into the only bed in the room. They were on a case about a series of crop circles and the disappearance of four teenagers, in the same area. He had a cup of half-drunk coffee next to him and sleep was threatening to overtake him, but nevertheless, he persisted, going over the evidence. Was it really aliens or was it some runaway teens, making the crop circles as a diversion so they could leave without being investigated too much? They were in the Deep South, people were more open to believing aliens took their teenagers rather than coming face to face with the reality of the situation — that they were bad parents, that they weren't accepting or understanding.

A crack of thunder seemed to shake the room and a flash of lighting lit everything up. Agent Scully shifted in the bed, sitting upwards. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked at the clock.

_2:35AM._

She looked across the room, at Agent Mulder reading by lamplight, looking extremely sleepy and disheveled, in a comfortable worn t-shirt and boxers. She smiled a little, he was adorable and she felt the urge to hug him.

"Mulder..." She said.

Agent Mulder looked up at her.  
"Yeah Scully?"

She yawned.

"Mulder, it's late. Go to sleep. You can figure this all out in the morning."

"But Scully, I'm so close–"

"You're always so close and you'll probably be closer in the morning with some sleep in you and fresh coffee. Come to bed, Mulder, please."

She said the last sentence very quietly, almost as if she was pleading with him to crawl into bed next to her.

Agent Mulder gave in finally, sighed and turned off the lamp and made his way over to her. Agent Scully moved over so he had room, she was just in a oversized t-shirt and panties, he could feel her smooth legs on his.

Agent Scully pulled him close, his head on her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Goodnight Mulder."

"'Night Scully." Agent Mulder said, as he snuggled into her and fell into a dreamless, refreshing sleep. Agent Scully followed, and at the same time, the rain started to calm. All you could hear was the sound of the rain gently hitting the windows, and each of the agent's breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't think i'll continue this but maybe if someone wants it or i get inspired to :0


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning brought soft sunshine and fresh coffee. Agent Scully woke up with Agent Mulder wrapped around her middle, as if he was hugging a plushie. There was golden light seeping through the dusty white curtains and a slight chill in the room, but nothing unbearable, especially not with Agent Mulder's body heat. He looked so soft like this. He always looked soft, but like this, a different kind, a kind that made you want to kiss him. Agent Scully considered doing so for a moment but just a moment — they were friends, they were partners, nothing more. She looked over to the clock on the nightstand.

 _7:08AM_.

Agent Scully carefully removed Agent Mulder from her body and rolled out of bed, making her way to the shower. Agent Mulder groaned.

"Scully..." He said, quietly.

"Yes, Mulder?" Agent Scully replied from somewhere in the bathroom. She started the shower, the sound of it reminded him of the rain from last night.

"Come back to bed, please."

"Oh, Mulder, what about those crop circles?" She replied in a teasingly voice.

This made Agent Mulder sit up quickly and rub the sleep from his eyes.

"God, you're right Scully! The crop circles! There's so much work to be done, shower quickly so we can stop at a diner and check out what the locals know!"

He said and leaped out of bed, getting things ready. Although Agent Mulder couldn't see her, Agent Scully rolled her eyes and stepped into the shower.

An hour later, both agents were sitting on stools in the small-town diner. Agent Mulder had scrambled eggs and black coffee with sugar. Agent Scully had scrambled eggs with chopped potatoes & peppers, and a glass of orange juice. She was sitting next to Agent Mulder, eating and listening to him talk of his theories whilst questioning the waitresses every now and then. He was so excited, his eyes were lit up with such a flame, such a passion.

"And so, if it is really aliens who took the teenagers from here—" He pointed to a hand-drawn napkin map.

"Then it'll be most likely they'll return them over here because in the past history of this town with missing teenagers that's what's happened!"

Agent Scully took a swig of her orange juice.

"So we just have to wait?"

"We just have to wait!" Agent Mulder said excitedly.

"We'll wait and the teenagers will be returned and everyone's happy."

Agent Scully frowned.

"Well, how do we know this won't keep happening?"

"Actually, it happens once every ten years it appears. So we'll come back to this in ten years, Scully. Better mark it on your calendar now."

Agent Scully smiled.

Soon after, the pair paid and left and made their way back to the crop circles. They spent the day there, watching the skies for visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmmm i don't know where this is going but i would like to make them smooch eventually 
> 
> also hello i just started watching this show last week, i'm on season two but this is set in season one, the early days


End file.
